If Game Of Thrones And Star Wars Came Together
by wysha.thorne
Summary: Oberyn doesn't die, Arya reunites with Jaqen (who does die) thanks to Oberyn, Stannis & Co are at war with the Boltons (over Theon), pretty much all of the Lannisters end up dead, Daenerys and Ser Jorah are reunited etc, and Jaime is introduced to a Twi'lek girl called Mar'lotha, and all stories come together when he falls pregnant and gives birth to the new heir of the north.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Tyrion and Oberyn.

"You raped my sister! You murdered her! You killed her children!" Oberyn looks at Ser Gregor, who is in the ring with him.

Just then, the trial begins, with Ser Gregor trying to kill Oberyn and Oberyn manages to get out of the way. Oberyn knows that this is going to be the last time he sees the man known as "The Mountain" alive, and he cannot wait to see it come to a close. Just then, he severs Ser Gregor's hamstring, which results in the huge man falling to the ground. Oberyn then stabs the spear through Ser Gregor's chest, but then realises that the confession has not been made.

"Elia Martell! Who gave you the order? Who gave you the order?! Say her name! You raped her! You murdered her! You killed her children! Say it... say her name. Say it!" Oberyn walks around Ser Gregor's seemingly-lifeless body.

Ser Gregor does not respond.

"Say her name!" Oberyn shouts.

By this point, Ser Gregor is already dead, having died due to blood loss caused by the wounds in both his chest and his leg.

"The gods have proved faithful." Tywin stands and announces.

"I hope this is over now." Tyrion mutters.

"You have been officially stripped of all charges." Tywin looks at Tyrion. "But the guilty culprit still walks amongst us. When they are found, they will be named, and they will be punished accordingly."

Tyrion then stands up, with a smile on his face. He looks at Jaime, who smiles back. He then looks at Cersei, who mutters "you are not getting away with this" at him, causing him great anger. He then looks at Oberyn, who is half smiling but half angry. Oberyn then leaves the ring.

"Thankyou for saving my life." Tyrion walks up to Oberyn.

"Killing Ser Gregor is the best thing I have ever done aside from meeting you and my wife and children." Oberyn replies.

"I enjoyed watching it." Tyrion smiles. "And now I see why you are called the red viper, because you are hot on your feet." 

"Now you see why I prefer light armor to heavy armor, as armor does not guarantee safety, but moves do." Oberyn sits down.

"Now remind me why you decided to be my champion." Tyrion already knows but wants to hear it again.

"Because that man right there, who is now dead, killed my sister's children, raped my sister, and killed her too." Oberyn replies. "And Tywin knew about it because he gave the order, and I cannot forgive him, or Cersei, for how she has hated you all of these years." 

Tyrion then looks at Tywin, with a look of hate in his eyes, but he is happy at the outcome, because it now means that he and Oberyn can start planning what they consider to be the most important double killing.

After a few more minutes, everyone leaves the plaza, aside from Ser Gregor who is now crow food. Tyrion and Oberyn then leave for Oberyn's secret chamber.

"Where are we going now?" Tyrion is confused, after being blindfolded by Oberyn.

"Somewhere where you and I can make plans for something most important." Oberyn replies, not giving hints.

"Plans for what?" Tyrion wants to know.

Oberyn then leads Tyrion into the chamber.

"I have never seen this place before." Tyrion takes off the blindfold.

"That's because this is my secret chamber." Oberyn replies. "For I was given this on my nineteenth name day by Jaime, as he's the only Lannister aside from you with morals."

"Such as the fact that he and Cersei had an incestuous relationship." Tyrion adds.

"Cersei forced that onto him." Oberyn replies. "She forced him to do many things, including fucking her and almost killing that poor child."

"Bran." Tyrion is surprised and alarmed.

"She forced him to do all of that." Oberyn replies. "And, you know, that is another reason why she and Tywin both want you dead. Jaime is only the middle man, and what was it you said about being on trial for being a dwarf?"

"That I had been on trial for it my entire life?" Tyrion looks down at the floor.

"Jaime was the only Lannister to not hate you for it." Oberyn puts a hand on Tyrion's shoulder. "After you were born, I asked him if he thought that you were a freak, and he said that you were not a freak, but the brother that he wanted in his life."

"Thankyou for telling me." Tyrion looks up. "Now, what is the reason in which you bring me here? Tell me, as I must know."

Oberyn then walks to the table and unrolls a roll of paper.

"The amount of hatred I have for Cersei and Tywin, aswell as the amount of hatred that you have for them, means that they deserve to be killed." Oberyn looks at Tyrion. "For if they remain alive, they will cause King's Landing to go into the abyss and in the abyss, not even the gods can help." 

"I would love to see Cersei and my father go into the abyss." Tyrion walks over to the table. "Now, what is the plan?"

"One that has been in motion since I arrived and is now halfway to being complete." Oberyn replies. "As when we leave, I am to head to Braavos, where I am to seek out a man who used to go by the name of Jaqen H'ghar."

"Jaqen who?" Tyrion is confused.

"Jaqen H'ghar." Oberyn replies. "He is a faceless man from Braavos, and can go by any name. I am to task myself with reuniting him with Arya Stark, for she is also involved in this plan but in a different area."

"Well then, let's get it started." Tyrion smiles.

Oberyn then leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Jaime, Tywin, and Cersei.

"I'm telling you, Tyrion did not kill the king." Jaime looks at Tywin.

"What is done cannot be undone." Tywin replies. "But the gods have favoured him."

"He should not have been put on trial." Jaime is not happy. "He should have been let go. Plus, what would have happened if The Mountain had killed Oberyn?"

"I would have had the result that I wanted." Cersei sighs.

"I don't care what you think about Tyrion, as he is the innocent one in all of this, whereas you... you are both off your fucking heads!" Jaime then turns to Cersei. "And you are the reason why we are now in this mess, because you forced me to fuck you, in the hope of having a son who hated Tyrion."

"You consented to it." Cersei lies.

"You forced me to." Jaime sneers.

"I thought we were talking about Tyrion." Tywin intervenes.

"Yes, father, but you know what? I don't care what you want anymore, or Cersei, as throughout Tyrion's life, you have done nothing but put him on trial." Jaime sheds a tear. "It is because of you that this place is in ruin, and thanks to you, Tyrion and I have grown closer."

"Do you dishonour the House of Lannister?" Tywin looks at Jaime.

"Tyrion and I have been the ones to fight for honour, but you and Cersei have done all possible to destroy it, so in all master of fact, it is you and Cersei who have brought dishonour." Jaime replies.

"You don't have any say whatsoever in who brings dishonour, so tell me now, do you dishonour the House of Lannister?" Tywin's voice becomes angry.

"If it means that thousands of lives are to be saved, then my answer is yes, and not just on my behalf, but on that of my brother, Tyrion Lannister, and my daughter, Myrcella Lannister." Jaime replies.

"Leave us, Cersei." Tywin commands.

Cersei then leaves the room, and Tywin and Jaime have a "heated discussion".

"Are you out of your mind?" Tywin is not happy at what Jaime has said.

"I know of all the atrocities you have been responsible for!" Jaime sneers.

"Elia and her children all deserved to die." Tywin replies cold-heartedly.

"They did not deserve to die! Just like I was forced to paralyse Bran Stark because Cersei wanted me to!" Jaime retaliates.

"Women and children die all the time." Tywin replies. "Now, you will do as I tell you, or else your head will be next, and don't think I won't do it just because you are my son and I am your father."

"I will not do anything unless you tell me why Tyrion was put on trial for a killing that was not his fault!" Jaime puts his hand on a chair. "As that's the only way you are going to get me to obey your orders!"

"Get out!" Tywin commands.

"Is that an order?" Jaime is taken aback.

"If you don't leave, a warrant for your arrest and execution will be issued." Tywin replies.

"Well then I will leave... and you will part with something else." Jaime is not happy.

Jaime then turns around, leaves the room, and takes the 2 Valyrian swords. He knows that now the swords are gone, the Lannisters' will be worthless. Cersei then re-enters.

"You are my only child now." Tywin looks at Cersei.

"I am forever grateful, father." Cersei bows down.

"You must do whatever you can to protect King Tommen, for I fear for his life." Tywin replies. "And also because you are his mother." 

"I will gladly sacrifice my life if it meant that he stayed safe." Cersei vows.

Little does she know, she's close to losing her life, as is Tywin, and King Tommen is close to losing his too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Oberyn and Jaqen (short chapter).

Oberyn has gone to Braavos to find Jaqen. He has no idea where Jaqen is.

"Are you looking for someone?" A woman asks Oberyn.

"I am looking for a man formerly known as Jaqen H'ghar." Oberyn replies. "For I need him to retain that identity, as I need his help."

"Last I heard, he became a guard at the temple." The woman then changes her face, to reveal Jaqen. "What is it you need me to do?"

"I am Prince Oberyn." Oberyn replies. "I come to ask for you help in making a killing."

"Last time I had the orders to kill, was after meeting a young girl called Arya Stark." Jaqen walks towards Oberyn.

"Her sister, Sansa, is Tyrion's wife." Oberyn replies. "I know how you helped her, and in return for taking you back to her, I want you to do something for me."

"I will take 3 names, but Arya has to give me the last name." Jaqen looks at Oberyn.

"I will give you 2 names side-by-side." Oberyn replies.

"That will count." Jaqen smiles.

"Tywin and Cersei Lannister." Oberyn orders.

"The queen regent and the hand of the king? Well if it means bringing peace to the realms, then yes, I will." Jaqen keeps the promise.

"And I will also take you to Arya." Oberyn keeps his part of the promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Daenerys (short chapter).

"Can I come in?" Missandei knocks on the door.

"Do so." Daenerys replies.

Missandei then enters, and sees Daenerys sitting there, looking sad.

"Why are you sad?" Missandei asks Daenerys.

"Do you think for one moment that Ser Jorah was a spy?" Daenerys then asks.

"I have no reason to believe such a thing, and if he was, I think it was to protect you from harm." Missandei replies.

"He said he loved me." Daenerys points out.

"He loved you dearly, like a daughter." Missandei replies. "The way he looked at you, and talked to you, makes me think that you made the wrong choice in telling him to leave."

"You're right." Daenerye looks up.

Missandei then leaves and Ser Barristan enters, having heard Missandei and Daenerys talking about Ser Jorah.

"Do you think it would be a wise idea to allow Ser Jorah to return?" Ser Barristan asks Daenerys.

"I think so, yes, as without him by my side, I am nothing, and I need his advice as much as I need yours." Daenerys replies.

"I will happily send Daario to fetch him for you if you would like me to do that." Ser Barristan offers.

"Please do so." Daenerys replies.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Jaime in training/meeting Mar'lotha.

"First time I have ever trained a man to fight with his left hand." Lethan takes a sword off Jaime.

"Bet that it won't be the last time either." Jaime replies. "And when the time comes, I want to be trained enough to kill my father."

"I cannot guarantee that you will be as good as that, but you will be able to protect yourself from injury." Lethan takes first stance. "And besides, why are you here?"

"I chose to dishonour my father and he told me to leave." Jaime replies. "It's his own fault, as he ordered Ser Gregor to kill the family of Prince Oberyn, and he and my sister, Cersei, have brought shame on the family."

"I had always thought that it was the imp who had brought shame?" Lethan admits.

"He may be an imp, but he is my brother and I love him and would swear to protect him aswell as myself." Jaime vows.

"That is the spirit I want to see, as you often hear bad things about people who are different, but being an imp, makes your brother special, because he can do things that others cannot do." Lethan replies.

And then the training begins. Jaime doesn't let the fact that he has a prosthetic right hand get to him, or the fact that he is training to fight with his left hand. If anything, he is beginning to see it as an advantage.

"You pick things up very fast." Lethan is surprised.

"I didn't even know that I could do that." Jaime is also surprised.

"You are the quickest learner I have ever taught." Lethan smiles.

Just then, they both hear footsteps. They put their swords down, and Lethan, seeing that Jaime is tired from the lesson, tells Jaime to rest.

"I will go and find out who is nearby." Lethan looks at Jaime.

"Okay." Jaime replies, already on the ground.

Lethan then goes to investigate, and is surprised to see a blue-skinned woman standing there, who reveals herself to be Mar'lotha.

"What is your name?" Lethan asks Mar'lotha.

"I am Mar'lotha, queen of the Twi'leks of planet Ryloth, and the first of my name." Mar'lotha replies.

"There is no such planet with that name." Lethan is confused.

Mar'lotha whips out her lightsaber, and her lekku move.

"Does this convince you?" Mar'lotha wants to know.

"What is that?" Lethan is surprised.

"A lightsaber." Mar'lotha replies. "Like yours." 

"We use swords here." Lethan is confused.

"I want to meet your partner." Mar'lotha orders.

Without hesitation, Lethan takes Mar'lotha to see Jaime. Jaime is surprised.

"Which part are you from?" Jaime asks Mar'lotha, after noticing her lekku.

"I am from a planet called Ryloth." Mar'lotha replies. "I am Mar'lotha, queen of the Twi'leks of planet Ryloth, and the first of my name."

"Where is Ryloth?" Jaime wants to know.

"It is a planet in a galaxy far away." Mar'lotha replies. "I landed here after my ship disintergrated. I am also highly skilled in the art of fighting."

"Well here, you will need to use that skill quite often." Jaime tries to sit up.

"I will carry you, as I fear that you may have over exerted yourself." Mar'lotha notices, before looking at Lethan. "Does this man have transport?"

"A horse, you mean, and unfortunately, no is the answer." Lethan replies. "But I will offer a black stag."

"I can do it myself." Jaime tries to sit up again.

"You need to rest." Mar'lotha insists. "Let me take you home."

"Okay." Jaime reluctantly agrees.

It is the first time that Jaime has had a loving woman in his life since Brienne. Mar'lotha puts on her cloak, and ties Jaime to her torso, to make her look pregnant. Lethan then leads her to the black stag, and helps her get on. With Jaime tied to her and the 2 Valyrian swords next to her lightsaber, she rides off, to Jaime's cottage.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Jaime, Mar'lotha, and Tywin.

It is almost sunset, and Mar'lotha has arrived at Jaime's cottage. Jaime is still tied to her torso, which is a good thing, because Tywin is there.

"Do you know where my son Jaime is?" Tywin asks Mar'lotha.

"Who are you?" Mar'lotha asks.

"I am Tywin Lannister, and my son is Jaime Lannister." Tywin replies. "And you are?"

"A wildling girl." Mar'lotha lies.

"You don't look anything like the wildlings." Tywin notices. "Who are you?"

"I am a wildling, and if you don't mind, I have to rest here, as I'm with child, and I have travelled a very long way." Mar'lotha lies.

"Well then I shall leave you and return tomorrow." Tywin turns and leaves.

Mar'lotha then gets off the horse with apparent ease, and takes him to the stable. She then walks into the cottage, unrobes, and unties Jaime.

"All the time I have seen women and I have never seen women who can do what you have done." Jaime is happy to be home.

"Us Twi'leks are very strong." Mar'lotha smiles. "Now, let me look at your hand."

"Which one?" Jaime is confused.

"Your golden hand, for I think I can regenerate your hand that was there." Mar'lotha replies.

Jaime removes the small sack that is on his arm, to reveal his golden hand. Mar'lotha takes the hand off, to reveal the stump that used to be home to Jaime's right hand.

"How did this happen?" Mar'lotha wants to know.

"It was hacked off by a man known as Steelshanks." Jaime replies. "I had been travelling with a lovely woman called Brienne, who is trying to find Sansa Stark as I speak. We then got kidnapped by Steelshanks, and thanks to him, I'm a cripple."

"Not anymore." Mar'lotha smiles.

Jaime looks down, and sees that he has a new right hand.

"How did you manage to do that?" Jaime is surprised.

"I have learned a lot of things, and through my use of something known as the force, I have been able to regenerate your hand." Mar'lotha replies.

"I will have to get used to this again." Jaime looks at his new hand. "And I will have to get used to you because I have only known you for the best part of today but I feel a strong connection with you."

Mar'lotha's lekku make subtle movements and she smiles.

"This would be well worth giving up my post as Queen on Ryloth." Mar'lotha flirts.

"What are those things hanging from your head?" Jaime wants to know.

"My brain tails, or lekku, which I have just used to tell my fellow Twi'leks on Ryloth that I am no-longer their Queen." Mar'lotha puts her hands on Jaime's shoulders.

"Is it a tradition of your kind to be flirty and so fucking sexy?" Jaime is in the mood.

"Why yes, it is." Mar'lotha plants a kiss on Jaime's cheek.

By then, nightfall has arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Stannis and Ser Davos plan their revenge on the Boltons (short chapter).

Ser Davos rolls out the paper.

"So, where do we begin?" Ser Davos asks Stannis.

"We start riding to Winterfell within the hour. By this time tomorrow, we shall arrive, and we shall rescue Theon and return him to the Iron Islands." Stannis replies.

"But they will kill us!" Ser Davos is not happy.

"We are at war with the Boltons, because of what they did to Theon. If we don't save him and return him to his home, they are going to become powerful, and nobody wants an insane king and his equally insane son ruling the north." Stannis looks at the paper, which is in fact a map of Winterfell. "We will show them that violence should only be allowed in times where only violence can save lives."

"Don't remember not trying it without having a massive fuck-up happen." Ser Davos looks at Stannis.

"That is why we will give them violence." Stannis replies. "For violence will be needed in order to save Theon from their grasp."

"He now goes by Reek." Ser Davos sighs.

"That's what Ramsay wants to think, but Theon is Theon and not Reek, because Theon is a strong man, and when I become king, Theon is the kind of person I would want for a prince." Stannis replies. "And you, Ser Davos, will be my hand."

"That is an honour but if the Boltons ever find out what we are about to do, we are going to be saying goodbye to our heads." Ser Davos reminds Stannis.

"Or, more precisely, goodbye to their heads." Stannis stands upright. "And the same could be said for the Lannisters, as a little birdie told me that Tywin and Cersei are in danger of losing their own heads."

"I would not be surprised, as Tywin is a cunt and Cersei is a vampire." Ser Davos replies. "And that king of theirs, King Tommen, should not even be on the throne."

"My throne, you mean." Stannis corrects Ser Davos.

"Yes, my king, I mean your throne." Ser Davos replies.

They then head out and start riding to Winterfell. It is going to be a perilous journey.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Oberyn Reunites Jaqen With Arya.

"So, how are you going to kill Tywin and Cersei?" Oberyn asks Jaqen.

"A man will creep up on them and remove their heads." Jaqen replies.

"That sounds like a fitting death for them." Oberyn looks ahead.

"How many people have you killed before now?" Jaqen then asks.

"Too many to count." Oberyn replies. "My most recent killing, being The Mountain, at the trial of Tyrion Lannister."

"Was that due to the death of Joffrey Lannister?" Jaqen wants to know.

"How do you know?" Oberyn is surprised.

"A man knows many things." Jaqen replies.

"So you must know that Tyrion Lannister was innocent right from the start, in that case." Oberyn gets off his horse.

"As said, a man knows everything." Jaqen gets off his horse.

Just then, they hear footsteps. Arya, with The Hound in tow, then appears.

"Where have you been?" Arya looks at Jaqen.

"A man has been taking care of business in Braavos." Jaqen replies.

"I can guess that certain business means killing people." Arya wants to know.

"Trying to keep a man from being killed." Jaqen replies. "Give me a name, and I will make a killing."

"Thought that it was 3 names." Arya does not know.

"I have already given him 2 names, so the last one is yours to name." Oberyn intervenes.

"Well, in that case, King Tommen." Arya orders.

"A man will happily accept the challenge, although it might be a huge risk." Jaqen bows to Arya. "And should a man fall, a girl will take a man's ability to become faceless."

"Who are you?" The Hound then asks.

"Jaqen H'ghar." Jaqen replies. "You are The Hound, brother of The Mountain."

"How the fuck do you know about me?" The Hound is surprised.

"A man knows everything." Jaqen replies.

And with that, they get on their horses again, and make the journey to King's Landing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Jaime and Mar'lotha (Part 1).

Jaime and Mar'lotha are in Jaime's bed. A fire is keeping them warm.

"Who was that man that I met earlier?" Mar'lotha has her head on Jaime's bare chest.

"That was my father, Tywin Lannister." Jaime replies. "I am his son, Jaime Lannister."

"Jaime Lannister, son of Tywin Lannister, is the most beautiful human male I have ever laid my Twi'lek eyes on." Mar'lotha flirts.

"And Mar'lotha, former Twi'lek queen of Ryloth, is the sexiest woman I have ever laid my eyes on." Jaime flirts back. "I want you to fuck me."

"I have every intention to fuck you." Mar'lotha smiles. "For I want our children to carry your name."

"I already have a daughter, called Myrcella." Jaime replies.

"Maybe we could give her a brother or sister." Mar'lotha smiles.

"She lives in Dorne now, but she would like to have a sister." Jaime removes his trousers.

They then engage in a night full of steamy, passionate, hot sex. They are at it like rabbits, and before they know it, the sun starts to rise.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Ser Jorah and Daenerys.

Ser Jorah is waiting patiently outside Daenerys's room. He has just been brought back from Qarth, where he has been residing since being kicked out by Daenerys. Daenerys then opens her door, and lets Ser Jorah in.

"Thankyou for this, khaleesi." Ser Jorah enters the room.

"I have no reason to believe you would have voluntarily spied on me." Daenerys closes the door.

"I would never have done that, for my love for you is stronger than ever before." Ser Jorah replies. "I don't want to lose you again."

"From this day on, whatever you do, I will forgive." Daenerys smiles.

"Thankyou, khaleesi." Ser Jorah is happy to be home.

"Call me Dany, in the future." Daenerys corrects.

"Anything you wish, Dany." Ser Jorah smiles.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Arya, Jaqen, The Hound, and Oberyn, travel to King's Landing, and meet up with Tyrion (short chapter).

"Is this where the infamous targets live?" Jaqen asks Arya.

"Yes, it is." Arya replies. "I trained to fight here, and they live in the palace."

Just then, Tyrion walks towards them.

"So the famous faceless man has arrived." Tyrion sees Jaqen.

"I have indeed." Jaqen replies. "I am Jaqen H'ghar, and I am here to be of service."

"My father, Tywin Lannister, is in the throne room, and my sister, Cersei, is probably in her private quarters, planning my death." Tyrion points out. "And King Tommen is about to get married."

"To the woman whose grandmother is responsible for killing King Joffrey." Jaqen replies. "And now for me to complete my mission, as I fear that Tywin might be about to leave King's Landing."

Jaqen takes Arya's hand, for she is to be with him when Tywin, Cersei, and King Tommen, are killed. They then leave, and an hour later, both Cersei and Tywin are dead. They then return.

"Cannot find King Tommen anywhere." Jaqen is not happy.

"Oh shit." Tyrion is sure that the drama is about to begin all over again.

"What?" Arya is confused.

It then emerges that King Tommen has witnessed the killings, and has organised an emergency trial. Jaqen is arrested and put on trial. He demands a trial by combat, and that the trial takes place that night. His offer is accepted, and King Tommen names his champion, who, funnily enough, turns out to be Ramsay Bolton, who alongside his father, likes to kill at will, but is unaware of the war that is about to happen.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Trial by combat and Jaqen's death and cremation.

Jaqen represents himself. Before heading into the ring, he looks at Arya, and tells her to take her place behind King Tommen and kill the king no matter what the outcome is. Arya agrees to do this. Tyrion, Oberyn, and the Hound, are there to cheer them on, but Tyrion is sad because Jaime isn't there. The fight then begins, with Jaqen using a Braavosi sword, and Ramsey using daggers and spears. Jaqen makes the first move, but Ramsay quickly makes a block. Ramsay then retaliates by making a move, and Jaqen is able to dodge it by ducking. This continues for 20 minutes, until Ramsey takes the opportunity and stabs Jaqen in the stomach so hard that he falls to the ground. Arya takes that as cue, and stabs King Tommen in the back, killing him instantly.

Jaqen does not die immediately, but he is critically wounded. Oberyn rushes to his side, and picks him up off the ground, much to the apparent dismay of the crowd. Arya also rushes into the ring, with blood on needle from killing King Tommen.

"We will not let the Boltons win." Oberyn looks at Jaqen, who is dying.

"They have already lost." Jaqen's voice becomes a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Arya is surprised.

"They are holding Theon Greyjoy captive." Jaqen then looks at Arya and puts his hand on her shoulder. "You are now given the power of facelessness."

"I will use the power wisely." Arya replies. "I will use it in your honor, and will make sure that your death is avenged."

"A girl is wise." Jaqen weakly smiles.

Jaqen then takes one last breath, and dies in Oberyn's arms. Oberyn, Tyrion, Arya (who can become faceless in times of need) and Jaqen (who is now dead), leave the ring. King Tommen's corpse is still sitting upright, so nobody knows that the blood on needle is his.

Oberyn takes Jaqen's body to the Secret Sisters, who reveal that the cause of death was a stab wound through the heart. Afterwards, Arya lights a fire, and Jaqen's body is cremated.

"I only knew him for a short time, but he was one of the wisest and most determined men I saw." Oberyn says as Jaqen's body is turning to ash.

"He was a friend to me." Arya tries to figure out what face she will use.

"What did he mean when he said that the Boltons had already lost?" Oberyn wants to know.

"They are at war with the House of Baratheon." Arya replies. "Stannis wants to take Theon Greyjoy back to the Iron Islands, but the Boltons are keeping him prisoner."

"Could that be a reason why King Tommen decided to name Ramsay as his champion?" Tyrion suggests.

"That could be possible, and if I ever see Ramsay face-to-face, I will fuck him with a dagger and place his head on a spike." Arya vows.

"Those are lenient words." Oberyn replies.

"A man once said that he would do that to me. If he's still alive, and if I find him, I'll do it to him too." Arya replies.

Tyrion then has a vision.

"We need to go to Casterly Rock." Tyrion looks at Oberyn and Arya.

"Why?" Oberyn is confused.

"Not immediately, but something has happened to Jaime." Tyrion replies.

"Good news or bad news?" Arya wants to know.

"I have a feeling that it's going to be something along the line of good news, but I am not too sure." Tyrion replies.

Once Jaqen has completely turned to ash, Oberyn puts the fire out, and gives Jaqen's bow and arrow and sword to Arya. Arya calls the sword Silent Killer, and the bow and arrow, White Widow. After a further hour, they leave for Casterly Rock, where Jaime and Mar'lotha are situated.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Jaime and Mar'lotha.

"I thought that my father would have turned up by now, as he did say yesterday that he would be here." Jaime has no idea what has happened.

"Is your father a good man?" Mar'lotha wants to know.

"He is pure evil, and so is my sister, Cersei, for if she had the chance, she'd come for me and fuck me in order to have another Joffrey." Jaime replies. "And I pray to the gods that Myrcella doesn't turn out to be mad because of the incestuous relationship that Cersei forced me into."

"My dear Jaime, I'm sorry to hear to hear that." Mar'lotha sees the sorrow in Jaime's eyes.

"But at least I now have my right hand back, so at least I can fight again." Jaime tries to keep his emotions at bay.

They then hear a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Jaime looks at Mar'lotha.

"I'll tend to the chores." Mar'lotha vows.

"No need to if it's my brother, Tyrion, as I want you to meet him." Jaime replies.

Jaime then opens the door, and Tyrion, Oberyn, and Arya, are standing there.

"May we come in?" Tyrion asks Jaime.

"Sure." Jaime smiles.

They then enter the cottage, and sit down.

"Is father on his way?" Jaime asks Tyrion.

"Father is dead, as is Cersei, and King Tommen." Tyrion replies. "So now we are virtually king-less."

"Does that mean that we are free to return to King's Landing?" Jaime asks, on behalf of himself and Mar'lotha.

"Who do you mean by 'we'?" Oberyn is confused.

Mar'lotha enters the room.

"Me." Mar'lotha replies.

"Who are you?" Oberyn is mesmerised.

"I am Mar'lotha, former Twi'lek queen from planet Ryloth." Mar'lotha introduces herself.

"Twi'lek?" Arya is confused.

Mar'lotha then shows her lekku.

"What are those?" Tyrion wants to know.

"These are my brain tails, or lekku, as they are also known." Mar'lotha replies. "They are a feature of the Twi'lek race. Without them, we would be dead."

"You are very beautiful." Oberyn looks at Mar'lotha.

"Thankyou, and I am happy to have found Jaime." Mar'lotha squeezes Jaime's hand.

"You should come to King's Landing with us." Oberyn is hopeful.

"I would love to." Mar'lotha replies.

Jaime then remembers something.

"Just remembered something that father said to me." Jaime looks up.

"What is that?" Oberyn wants to know.

"Father said that if Tyrion's life was spared, I was to find a wife and sire Lannister children." Jaime replies.

"Why do you say this now?" Tyrion wants to know.

"The woman that I want to have as my wife is in this room." Jaime looks at Mar'lotha.

"What?" Mar'lotha is surprised.

"I have only known you for the best part of 2 days, but am deeply in love with you." Jaime replies. "Will you do the honour of becoming my wife?"

"I will." Mar'lotha puts her right hand on Jaime's stomach.

Tyrion notices this.

"Is everything alright?" Tyrion wants to know what is happening.

"Everything is okay." Jaime smiles.

"Everything is more than okay." Mar'lotha hints.

"What do you mean?" Tyrion is confused.

"Where I come from, there are many species of sentient creatures, including humans." Mar'lotha explains. "When a human mates with a Twi'lek, if the human or Twi'lek falls pregnant, they will emit an aura, which means that conception has been successful."

"What are you trying to say?" Jaime wants to know.

"You are pregnant, my darling human husband-to-be." Mar'lotha smiles.

"What did she just say?" Oberyn looks at Jaime with a look of total surprise.

"Myrcella's brother or sister is growing within me." Jaime replies.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - The journey back to King's Landing.

Jaime, Mar'lotha, Oberyn, Tyrion, and Arya, leave the cottage, which Arya sets fire to. The only passions that they are carrying, are their weapons, a golden hand which now has no use, Mar'lotha's cloak, and a child which is unborn. They then get on their horses, and begin the journey to King's Landing.

"How did father and Cersei and King Tommen die?" Jaime asks Oberyn, who is riding beside him.

"Jaqen H'ghar and Arya." Oberyn replies. "Tywin and Cersei were both killed by Jaqen, and King Tommen was killed by Arya."

"I would like to meet this Jaqen and thank him for being of service." Jaime has no idea.

"Jaqen is dead." Tyrion is riding in front.

"Killed by Ramsay Bolton in a trial by combat." Arya is riding alongside Tyrion.

"Better make sure Ramsay pays for it, then." Jaime is not happy.

"He will do." Mar'lotha is sitting behind Jaime, with both hands on his stomach.

"So who is ruling King's Landing now, then?" Jaime wants to know.

"Nobody, because I'm afraid to say that they have no king now, unless I take the honour and spare you from the duties that will come with being a king." Tyrion replies.

"Only if Margaery doesn't kill us." Jaime is hopeful.

"She has committed suicide, for she does not want to be queen if all of her husbands have died." Tyrion replies.

What none of them know is that Myrcella has just died and that Littlefinger and Sansa are waiting for them at King's Landing, with Ellaria in tow.

"So, when we get to King's Landing, are you going to put your name forward to become king?" Jaime asks Tyrion as their horses are taking a break.

"I don't see why not." Tyrion replies.

After a few more minutes, they all get back on their horses, and resums the journey to King's Landing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Daenerys hears the news.

Missandei has just seen Ser Jorah, who has told her what has just happened. She heads to the throne room, where Daenerys is sitting on the throne.

"I have just received news from King's Landing." Missandei looks at Daenerys.

"Tell me, for I want to know." Daenerys replies.

"Tywin and Cersei Lannister have been killed, and King Tommen has been killed aswell." Missandei explains. "I also have news from Prince Oberyn Martell."

"I would love to know everything." Daenerys is eager to know.

"The House of Lannister is to be reformed, and Jaime Lannister is to take a wife by the name of Mar'lotha." Missandei replies.

"What house does this Mar'lotha belong to?" Daenerys wants to know.

"She does not belong to any house, for I hear that she has got tails coming out of her head and that she is from a planet called Ryloth." Missandei replies. "They call her a Twi'lek."

"Twi'lek?" Daenerys is confused.

"Yes, my queen, and these tails are supposedly called brain tails, or lekku." Missandei replies. "There is something else too."

"What else?" Daenerys wants to know.

"I also hear that they have already made love, and as a result, Jaime Lannister, son of the late Tywin Lannister, is to bring forth a child." Missandei walks toward Daenerys.

"What?" Daenerys is confused.

"He is pregnant, my queen." Missandei looks at the floor.

"Pregnant?" Daenerys is surprised.

"Yes, my queen." Missandei looks at Daenerys again.

"If he ordered his father's death then I will write to him and ask for us to become allies and he can name his child after me if a daughter is born." Daenerys vows.

"He didn't order his father's death, but some say he had a part of it, as I hear that he whispered it to Tyrion after Oberyn killed The Mountain." Missandei replies.

Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan then enter the room.

"We are preparing to take the army to Yunkai and Astapor." Ser Barristan looks at Daenerys.

"Hopefully you will be able to kill the slave masters." Daenerys is hopeful.

"We will kill the slave masters, free the slaves, and put up boarders so that no more slave masters can enter." Ser Jorah looks at Daenerys.

"Do so. As for me, I am to retreat to my chamber and I am to write a letter, asking for the Targaryens and the Lannisters to become allies." Daenerys replies. "For I have heard news that will require us to do so."

"What news is this, Dany?" Ser Jorah wants to know.

"The king, the hand of the king, and the queen regent, are dead." Daenerys replies.

"That would surely not be a reason to make allies with the family that has wanted to see you dead." Ser Barristan is confused.

"It is said that Jaime Lannister, son of Tywin Lannister, had a part in the death of his father, and now he is to be married to a Twi'lek woman and he is pregnant with their child." Daenerys stands up.

The deal is sealed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - Jaime, Mar'lotha, and the others, arrive in King's Landing and find out the news.

Jaime, Mar'lotha, Tyrion, Oberyn, and Arya, have made it back to King's Landing. The streets are lively, with the people of King's Landing unaware that they have no king.

"This is our home." Jaime announces to Mar'lotha.

"Beautiful place." Mar'lotha has no idea of the sinister history.

"Wait until you see where we are going to live and raise our family." Jaime smiles.

"I cannot wait." Mar'lotha puts her right hand on Jaime's thigh and her left hand on Jaime's stomach.

They then ride into the stables, where the stablehands help them get off their horses. Jaime and Mar'lotha then share a quick kiss, but they are interrupted by Littlefinger.

"Welcome home, Ser Jaime." Littlefinger smiles.

"I'm not Ser anymore." Jaime replies. "And yes, it's good to be back home."

"I am sure you have heard about what has happened, because everyone else around here seems to be blissfully unaware." Littlefinger notices Mar'lotha.

"This is my wife-to-be." Jaime introduces Mar'lotha. "Her name is Mar'lotha."

"Absolute beauty." Littlefinger is mesmerised.

"I am a Twi'lek from planet Ryloth." Mar'lotha replies. "I used to be a queen, but then I met Jaime and decided to give up my throne on Ryloth."

"I wish I could show you around, but I don't live here anymore. In fact, I came because I have some good news and some bad news." Littlefinger looks at Jaime.

"By the way you are looking at me, I can guess that some of your news is for me." Jaime notices the look.

"Yes, as in the carriage that awaits me, sits Sansa Stark." Littlefinger replies.

"Tyrion's wife." Jaime is surprised.

"Yes, and now for the bad news, and for this I offer my condolensces, as I'm sorry to tell you that your daughter, Myrcella, has died." Littlefinger sighs.

"How?" Jaime is speechless.

"There was a storm, and she was caught in the middle of it." Littlefinger replies. "Her body has been washed out to sea, so cannot be found."

"I need to sit down." Jaime's voice starts to shake.

One of the stablehands sees this and gives Jaime a wooden chair to sit on.

"Are you alright?" Littlefinger notices that something is going on.

"My daughter, Myrcella, is dead." Jaime wipes a tear from his left eye.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Oberyn asks.

"I want to hold a funeral for Myrcella even though her body cannot be found." Jaime wipes another tear from his left eye. "I want to have her name engraved on a stone, and around that stone, I want flowers of every variety, and I want my baby to know about her."

"Your baby?" Littlefinger is surprised.

"I'm pregnant." Jaime replies.

Littlefinger then runs to the carriage and brings out Sansa and Ellaria. They then head to the stable, where they are all happily reunited.

"This must be the happiest yet the saddest day." Tyrion is happy to see Sansa again.

"I don't know why I agreed to marry you, but I will give it a go." Sansa replies, hugging Arya.

"Forgot to mention something." Littlefinger then announces.

"What is that?" Oberyn wants to know.

"Arya and Sansa are now my nieces, and Sansa is Arya's sister, so Arya is Tyrion's sister-in-law." Littlefinger replies.

"So that means that my baby will have an extended family." Jaime is surprised. "But there's one person you didn't mention, as I sent Brienne and Podrick to look for Sansa, and neither of them know that you have brought her back here."

"But we cannot be here for long, as there is a war going on between the Baratheons and the Boltons. Do you remember Theon Greyjoy?" Littlefinger looks at Jaime.

"What's happened to him?" Arya wants to know.

"He has been captured by Ramsay Bolton." Littlefinger replies. "He goes by another name now. If I remember correctly, he goes by Reek. He needs to be rescued and taken back to the Iron Islands so that he can return to his life as Theon, though sadly, he's had a few bits removed."

"Would it be cause to get the help of the knight's watch?" Tyrion then asks.

"They are at war with the wildlings." Littlefinger replies. "So the best thing to do is let Stannis and his minions go it alone."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Stannis and his crew arrive at Winterfell and make their rescue (narrative).

Inside Winterfell, nobody knows what is about to happen. Ramsay and Theon aka. Reek are in a private area. Without warning, Stannis fires a flaming bow into the castle grounds, which sets a soldier alight. After that, they barge in, and kill everyone in sight. After killing everyone who is outside, they make their way into the castle, and kill everyone inside. They then find the area where Ramsay and Reek are, and after a stand-off, arrest Ramsay and rescue Reek. Ramsay does not go without a fight, and the soldier restraining him has no choice but to kill him. They then leave the area, but upon leaving, see that Roose is still alive. They kill him, and leave with Reek, burning Winterfell to the ground as they do so.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan.

They have become friends again after the whole hoohaa about Ser Jorah supposedly being a spy. However, there is another thorn in the bunch of roses, as Daenerys has just announced that she is to marry Daario.

"So what do you think about what is about to happen in King's Landing?" Ser Barristan asks Ser Jorah.

"What do you mean?" Ser Jorah is confused.

"About Jaime Lannister." Ser Barristan replies.

"He's not like his father, that's for sure." Ser Jorah takes a sip from a bottle of rum.

"I don't mean that, as apparently, Lord Varys is in talks with the small council about making Jaime the new king." Ser Barristan replies.

"Of King's Landing or the north?" Ser Jorah wants to know.

"The king of King's Landing is the king of the north, and when his child is born, that is what he or she will inherit." Ser Barristan replies.

"But the child will only be half-human." Ser Jorah is worried about what might happen.

"That is true, but a vision tells me that the child of Jaime and his soon-to-be wife will look like a human but with the ability to have human and Twi'lek offspring." Ser Barristan replies.

"But what will the people say when they find all of this out?" Ser Jorah wants to know.

"They will likely want to revolt, or they will realise that Jaime is not like Tywin and take to him as their king." Ser Barristan replies.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - Jaime and Mar'lotha are in their living area (surprise visit by Brienne and Podrick happen, along with the news of Jaime's upcoming coronation).

"This is a beautiful place." Mar'lotha is in love with her surroundings.

"It's where we will live, and where our child will be born and raised." Jaime replies.

"What is the history of this place?" Mar'lotha wants to know.

"For a start, the Battle of Blackwater, and this was also where Cersei and I had our incestuous relationship which she forced onto me." Jaime replies. "But now I am pregnant with a child conceived out of love, and when Myrcella's stone is set, we will visit there every day, and tell her everything so that, even though she is now with the gods, she will know about her little brother or sister."

"We shall go to the stone mason tomorrow and have him do the duty." Mar'lotha replies.

They then hear a knock at the door. Mar'lotha opens it, and sees Brienne and Podrick. They then enter.

"We came as quick as possible." Brienne looks at Jaime.

"Why thankyou, and I see that you were able to give me back that sword." Jaime replies. "Cause now I can fight both right handed and left handed thanks to Mar'lotha."

"Mar'lotha?" Podrick is confused.

"That is me, sir and ma'am." Mar'lotha replies. "I am a Twi'lek from planet Ryloth."

"You got a good one." Brienne winks at Jaime.

"What is that in your hand?" Jaime notices that Brienne is holding a letter.

"It's a letter from Meereen." Brienne replies. "A man on horseback gave it to me and told me to come to you with it."

Brienne then gives Jaime the letter, and upon removing the seal, Jaime reads it.

"It's from Daenerys Targaryen." Jaime is confused.

"What does it say?" Mar'lotha wraps herself around Jaime.

"It says that she wants to make allies with us." Jaime replies.

"Why would she do that?" Brienne is confused.

"Because my father is dead." Jaime looks up.

"And that's not the only thing, as I overheard Lord Varys talking about you." Podrick adds in.

"What was he talking about?" Jaime has no idea.

"Your coronation, because you are to become the new king, and once you are married, you are to produce an heir." Podrick has no idea that the heir in mention has already been conceived.

"When am I to be crowned?" Jaime wants to know.

"Tomorrow, sir." Podrick replies. "Or, more precisely, later today, and I also hear that at the same time, they want you to get married."

"Well tell Lord Varys that the woman I am to marry is standing right next to me, has lekku, and is the mother of the child that I happen to be carrying." Jaime replies.

"What?" Brienne is confused.

"The king-to-be is pregnant." Mar'lotha smiles.

After that, they talk about possible scenarios upon Jaime being crowned king, and then before they know it, daylight has appeared.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - Coronation and wedding of King Jaime and Queen Mar'lotha.

Everyone is at the altar. It has changed a bit since the last time it was used, and it is to be used for both the wedding and the coronation. Mar'lotha is wearing a traditional Twi'lek wedding dress, and Jaime is wearing a golden robe with a black and white sash.

"Will you swear to protect this woman? From this day until your last day? With every breath you take until your last? If so, then place the Lannister cloak around her shoulders." The priest looks at Jaime.

Jaime places the Lannister cloak around Mar'lotha's shoulders. After which, their marriage is declared.

"In sight of the gods, I now present to you, Jaime and Mar'lotha Lannister." The priest announces to everyone.

Podrick and Brienne then enter with crowns on cushions, which surprises everyone in the room.

"As you are all blissfully unaware of, nigh on a month ago, we lost our king." The priest announces.

The crowd goes quiet.

"We also lost the queen mother, the hand of king, and yesterday, Myrcella Lannister." The priest then says. "But fear not, for the couple that have just been declared man and wife, will also be your new king and queen."

The crowd then cheers, as if they have waited for a new king for a long time.

"There is something else, too." The priest then announces. "As I only found this out this morning, but I am delighted to tell you that your king and queen have already consummated their relationship, and can say with utmost delight that your king is pregnant with the first trueborn heir to the throne."

The crowd cheers. King Jaime and Queen Mar'lotha are then crowned, and afterwards, they have the wedding party. The party is one to end all parties, as acrobats are there, as are some of the best sword fighters, and musicians from all over the continents. The finest wines are served, and guards are on standby in case anything is poisoned or anyone tries to cause chaos. All the tables are lined with gold and everyone is treated to all the goods. The newly crowned monarchs have chairs to sit on, but choose to not sit, as they want to mingle with the commoners.

"Is there anything you would like me to do to help you?" Jaime asks a crippled commoner.

"I would like you to have the person that crippled me crippled in the same manner." The commoner replies.

"I will do whatever I can." Jaime replies.

Mar'lotha then joins Jaime.

"How's my king and baby daddy feeling?" Mar'lotha puts her hand on Jaime's stomach.

"Like the happiest man in the world." Jaime smiles. "And tomorrow, we start writing new laws for the north."

"Like what?" Mar'lotha wants to know.

"Every crime will come with an appropriate punishment." Jaime replies. "If it means a slow and painful death for the accused, provided they have been formally charged, then so be it."

"Thankyou, your grace." The commoner bows down. "I am forever in your debt."

"Consider that debt to be paid." Jaime smiles.

"What?" The commoner is surprised.

"You will live a better life, as will everyone else here." Jaime replies.

"I will name my children after you, and will tell them stories about you." The commoner vows.

The time then comes for the cake, as Jaime and Mar'lotha have a cake instead of a pie. Mar'lotha feeds a slice to Jaime, who returns the favour by feeding a slice to her. They both giggle, and more so because they also know what the next couple of months will bring baby-wise.


End file.
